Under
by MischiefManagedKnox
Summary: Hermione is attacked and knocked unconscious. When she wakes up, she's buried 10 feet underground in a box with only a dying cell phone. With only an hour of oxygen left, she records her story with the use of the dying cell phone. This is her message.
1. Chapter 1

Under

**Hi everyone! This is a completely new story. I am working on a sequel to White, but I wanted to take a break from that storyline and work on this one. Please read and review! Happy New Year! The entire story is in Hermione's point of view.**

Something terrible has happened to me. I don't have much time, but I figured that if someone found me, they needed to know what happened to me. Why I suddenly disappeared without a trace. I'm going to die here, but I need my family to know what happened to me. Please, whoever finds this, bring it to my husband, Ron Weasley. He needs to know what happened to me. Thank you.

There was nothing unusual about the sky that night. It's funny how when terrible things happen to good people, everything else goes about normally without a care in the world. I thought of my husband, Ron who was worried sick about me now, but had no idea of the danger I was in that night.

Harry was dispatched with me to go and investigate a murder in northern Bulgaria. Bulgaria was a terrible place at this time, with gruesome murders and drug cartels. I was hesitant on going there in the first place, but Harry managed to talk me into it. He always had a way of suckering me into things. Usually small things like giving him a piece of gum, or sharing a piece of chicken with him. Never anything that was even close to life threatening.

It was November 5, 2009. Harry and I were sent to deliver any evidence we found to Seamus Finnigan who was stationed in Bulgaria. It was late, very late. Harry was asleep in the passenger's seat. Being the gentleman that he was, he told me to drive, then passed out in the passenger's seat, an empty butterbeer in his hand. I took it from his still hand and threw it at him, hitting his forehead with a sharp _clink!_

"Ow! Jesus, Hermione!" He groggily sat up in his seat and put a hand to his head. "Honestly Hermione, there are sweeter ways to wake someone up, y'know." I smiled, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Did you honestly expect me to sit here in complete silence while you slept? Honestly Harry, there are sweeter ways to treat your best friend." I finished my sentence with a smile. He smiled a smile of defeat.

"Fine. Sorry." He said quietly like a child who had been scolded. He arched his back and stretched his long arms, yawning very obnoxiously. I glared at him as he looked at me with a satisfied smile on his face. He burped loudly and laughed. "Sorry."

I gave him another glare and hit him playfully in the chest. "You're disgusting."

He laughed and leaned toward me. "Oh no, Hermione. I think I feel another burp coming on!" My face contorted with disgust, I pushed him away from me.

"Don't you dare burp! This is my car!" He smiled at me mischievously. "Harry. Don't." He took a deep breath and burped inwardly, but didn't let it out. "Harry, I swear to God, if you burp on me-" Too late, he blew the burp in my direction. Typical brother.

"You're so disgusting." I said, anger in my voice. He smiled a smile of satisfaction. That smile suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a look of concern. He suddenly threw himself at the steering wheel.

"Harry, what the he-" I was cut off by his head accidentally slamming into my jaw with his sudden movement. He grabbed the steering wheel and swerved, roughly, as if avoiding something on the road. The car flipped, landing on its roof with a loud thud, leaving Harry and I suspended in the air by our seatbelts.

He unbuckled himself and let himself fall to the ground softly. He tried to help me with my seatbelt, but it was stuck. "You okay?" He asked, concern dripping from his voice.

"I'm fine. You?" He had a nasty cut just above his right eyebrow. "Ow that looks bad." I touched it gently and he winced. He shook his head and smiled.

"I'm fine. You're really stuck. Just wait here, I need to check on that guy." Guy? What guy?

"What guy?" He pointed out the cracked window at a dark figure laying in the street about 20 feet away from the car. Harry climbed carefully out of the car and walked cautiously toward the man lying in the street.

I struggled to free myself from the seatbelt. I was still suspended upside down and the blood was quickly rushing to my head. I looked around the car for something to help free me from my bonds. A thought suddenly drifted into my head. My wand.

I could see it lying in the dirt next to the car, just out of my reach. I stretched out my arm as far as it would go, but couldn't reach it.

A scream ripped through the air. A scream of pain. I looked out the cracked window to see Harry lying on the ground, covered in blood, screaming in pain. I didn't know what had hurt him, until I saw an arm holding a dagger swipe down at Harry's stomach. My heart stopped as the knife sunk into his skin. He screamed in pain, blood erupting from his mouth like water from a geyser.

"HARRY! NO!" I screamed from where I was trapped. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! STOP!" I screamed, hoping it would make the man come after me. When he didn't, I panicked. The man continued stabbing Harry. I had to get my wand.

I reached my arm out as far as it would go, but it was no use. My heart pounded against my ribs. I leaned forward as far as my restraints allowed me and reached my arm farther than I thought possible. My fingertips grazed the wood of my wand as I heard the horrific sounds of murder behind me. "Come on…come on!" I screamed, willing myself to stretch my hand further. Harry began to quiet down behind me as my worst fears were becoming reality. My heart jumped to my throat as my fingers finally wrapped around the stick of wood. I picked it up quickly and pointed it where Harry lay motionless. He wasn't screaming. He wasn't moaning in pain. He was silent.

I kept my wand pointed in Harry's direction, expecting the man to swing his arm down once more. When he didn't, my heart stopped.

I pointed my wand at my seat belt. "_Diffindo!_" I fell gracefully to the floor and staggered out of the car.

I ran quickly to Harry's still form and put my hand on his chest, searching desperately for a pulse. He wasn't breathing.

"C'mon Harry, breathe!" There was crimson liquid surrounding him, a small line of it trickling out of his mouth.

Suddenly, I felt something heavy hit me over the head.

Everything was black.


	2. Disbelief

Under

**Okay so the bold parts of the story are the things Hermione's saying in the video she's recording for her family in case she doesn't make it. Sorry, I didn't include any bold in the last chapter, but that's how it'll be for the rest of the story. Enjoy!**

My vision was blurred as I began to wake up. I had expected to wake up in a forest, or a death eater camp or something like that. I looked straight above me. I didn't see trees or any death eaters. I saw a wooden wall about 6 inches from my face. **My name is Hermione Weasley. I'm 29 years old. My husband's name is Ronald Weasley. **Panic flooded through me as I shot up, but immediately hit my head hard on the wooden ceiling.

I looked around me insisting this was a dream. There were wooden walls surrounding me, entirely too close for my liking. I was suddenly overwhelmed with extreme claustrophobia as I looked around me. **We live on 423 Angelwood Drive just outside of London.** My eyes widened with fear and my heart flooded with intense fear as I realized where I was.

I was underground. Buried alive.

**Please just make sure this gets to him. I'd really appreciate it. **I began to pound on the top of the coffin I was trapped in. With all the strength I could muster, I began to scream. I didn't scream for help. I just screamed.

I don't know how long I screamed. Or how many times I pounded on the top of that coffin. When my voice finally ran out, I looked at my hands. They looked as if I had beaten them over and over again against a knife. **I'm not sure why they did this to me, but I'm 90% sure I didn't deserve it. **My wand. I didn't have my wand.

My voice choking with tears of panic, I looked around for it. "Shit shit shit shit shit!" It wasn't there. I tried to do something I've never been able to do. Do magic without my wand.

I took several deep breaths before muttering the incantation "_Lumos_." A spark of light illuminated the small coffin. I couldn't believe I did it!

My joy was cut short by a vibrating sound behind me. I looked slowly behind me to see a small cell phone vibrating. Someone was calling me. I picked it up, skeptical of how I was getting a call 10 feet underground.

I pressed the green button that said "talk" and put it up to my ear.

"H-Hello." My voice cracked from overuse.

"Hermione! Hermione, we've found Harry, but we can't find you! There was this wrecked car and it had a note on it with this number! Where are you?" It was my dad, Arthur Weasley. Well he wasn't technically my dad, but I haven't seen my dad since I was 4.

"I'm- I'm lying in a coff-coffin about te-ten feet underground. Dad, I only have about an hour of air left before I suffocate. Please- you have to help me! I'm so scared!" Tears were coming out of my eyes slowly. **I've been buried alive about 10 feet underground. I now have about 45 minutes of air left. I'm going to die here, because nobody believes me when I tell them where I am. Not even Arthur believes me.**

"Hermione, I need you to tell me the honest truth, or we can't help you!" I shook my head in disbelief. He didn't believe me.

"No, please you have to believe me! I'm SUFFOCATING dad! I can't breathe and I need help, PLEASE!" The tears were coming out freely now. I was shocked that someone from my _family_ didn't believe me. If he didn't believe me…I was going to die.

"How are you able to talk to me from 10 feet underground? It's impossible! Hermione, TELL ME THE TRUTH, AND WE WILL HELP YOU!" I shook my head, my sobs coming out in wild rasps.

"Ple-e-ease." My heart stopped as I heard him hang up the phone. "No. No! NO! DAD PLEASE!" **It's really sickening that good, innocent people get killed like this. Suffocating underground while her own father doesn't believe her. I never saw myself dying this way. I figured maybe I'd take a curse, or I'd die of old age next to Ron, but we can't always get what we want, can we? **

My body wracking with heart wrenching sobs, I lay down on my stomach and looked at my watch. Considering the amount of air I was getting, I had about 50 minutes of air left. 50 minutes to live. 50 minutes to convince my only hope of living to help me. To save my life.

I lie down, my upper back resting against the back of the coffin and picked up the phone. I needed to call someone who would believe me. I needed to call Ron.

It rang about 6 times and my heart began to drop. "Please, please, please pick up." My heart exploded with an overwhelming happiness as I heard his sweet voice answer.

"Hello?"

"RON! RON YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I'VE BEEN BURIED ALIVE AND I'M SUFFOCATING! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Ha! I tricked you! I'm not here right now, leave a message at the tone!" My heart stopped. I put a hand to my chest and sunk down in the coffin lying flat on my back. I took a few deep breaths and started to sob, unknowingly recording a message for Ron. **I need to tell each and every one of you how much I love you. How much I treasure you all. Because if I'm going to die, each and every one of you need to know how much I love you. **

I looked at the phone and noticed that I was recording a message for Ron. I put it up to my ear and barely muttered a quiet, "Please help me. I'm dying. Ask dad what happened to me. He knows, but he wont help me. Please."

I buried my head in my hands and cried. Cried for myself, cried for Harry, cried for Ron, who was sitting all alone at home without a care in the world. Completely unaware of the danger I was in. Completely unaware that I was lying in a coffin in Bulgaria, suffocating to death. Nobody was going to help me.


	3. Hopeless

Under

**No A/N this time around :) Nothing to say. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

I swallowed roughly. My dry throat burning from screaming so much. Laying down, staring at the roof of the coffin, I focused on every breath I drew, making sure not to make it to deep or too shallow. I treated every breath like a gift. A gift I was so thankful for.

I looked at my watch. 30 minutes. I had 30 minutes to live. I tried calling Ron a few more times, but all seemed hopeless as that stupid voicemail broke my heart over and over again. I picked up the cell phone and tried one more person. One person that I knew would help me.

**I'll start with mum. Molly, I will be forever grateful for all that you've done for me. You gave me the family I was too unfortunate to have. You treated me like one of your own. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I never returned most of your calls. I understood completely when you didn't answer when I tried to call you for help earlier. **

I shook the coffin in frustration when she didn't answer, swearing more than I've ever sworn in my life. "FUCK! NO MUM NO! PLEASE! PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP!" Panicking, I dialed her number again. When she didn't answer, I suspected why. Why should she answer my call when I never answer hers? **I guess this is what I get. This is what I deserve. Please, for the love of God, don't feel like this was your fault. It was mine. I love you so much, and I'll never forget you.**

Groaning in absolute anger and frustration with myself, I looked at my watch. Two minutes had passed. Two precious minutes. It was becoming harder to breathe now. I could feel my heart beginning to slow down. I inwardly screamed at myself. _No. No! You will not die now! _

** I think I'll speak to dad now. Arthur, thank you so much for being the father I never had. For sharing your unconditional love with me as well as your other children and Harry. Please don't blame yourself for not believing me. Even I was skeptical about why I was able to receive calls. You can clearly see right now that I really am in a coffin, buried alive, and barely hanging on. But honestly I wouldn't even believe me if I were you. It's okay. I love you so much. I don't blame you for this. Thank you. I'll never forget you.**

I closed my eyes and focused all my attention on breathing. _Inhale….. exhale….. inhale…. Exhale._ I began to feel the slightest bit better. I rested my hands behind my head, taking all of the weight off my chest, hoping that would make breathing easier. It didn't. I picked up my phone and began to call Ginny. It rang once and my heart was flooded with overwhelming happiness when I heard her voice.

"Hello?" I put a hand to my heart and began to sob with happiness. "Helloo?" I tried to speak, but was crying too hard to utter more than a shaky breath. "I swear to God, if this is a prank caller, I'm calling the police."

I took a deep breath. "NO! Ginny no! It's me, Hermione!"

"Hermione? Why are you so upset? What's going on?" I shook my head though I knew she couldn't see me. I took a breath and let out a sob that came out like a scream.

"Hermione, you need to try to calm down. Tell me what's happened." I couldn't. I just couldn't tell her about Harry. Dad would tell her.

"Gin y-you have t-to help me." I took a deep wheezing breath. "I've been buried alive! I'm about 10 feet underground and I only have 25 minutes of air left! I'm SUFFOCATING to death, Ginny! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! PLEASE!" There was silence on the other end. I thought she hung up on me. "Ginny! GINNY! GINNY!"

"You could have saved him." She spoke in an eerily calm tone. My heart broke as I thought of Harry's murder. "You just watched his murder like watching a movie." I shook my head, a sob erupting from my throat.

"Ginny, no! I was stuck! I tried to help him, but I was knocked unconscious and woke up buried here. Please! I tried, Gin, I tried to help him, but when I got to him, he was gone! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I'M DYING, GINNY!" _click._ My heart stopped. She hung up on me. "NO! GINNY PLEASE!" I looked at the phone to confirm that my fears were true. They were.

I threw the phone across the small coffin, lay down, and curled up into a ball, bringing my knees up to my chest and sobbing.

**Ginny. I forgive you for not helping me. For being angry with me for not helping Harry. I'm so heartbroken though. I thought that we were sisters. If you were to call me in a situation like this, no matter what you've done, I would have helped you. I wouldn't care if you had cut off my left hand! I still would have helped you. Because that's what sisters do for each other. I'm so sorry. Thank you for being there for me when I had nobody to turn to. I love you.**

I looked at my watch. 23 minutes. My heart began to pound and my breathing increased dramatically. It's a terrible feeling, knowing you're about to die, but it doesn't immediately come. This is a slow and painful death. It allows you to think of the people who love you, which makes it all the more difficult. Knowing that my family wasn't going to help me hit me like a bullet to the heart.

I lay curled up into a hopeless little ball. I was going to die. Nobody was coming for me. I was literally about to die in a hole as so many have told me to do. Well, at least they'll all be satisfied.


	4. A Vision

Under

**As you read this chapter, I'd recommend making another tab, getting on youtube and typing in the searchbar, Into The Dark piano song. The second result should have a thumbnail of an orange sunset labeled "a sad piano song". Click on that and listen to it as you read this chapter. It makes it so much more emotional. Sorry, this one's going to be short.**

I lay there, crying for what felt like forever. No. I would not waste my last moments like this. Not laying here crying. That's not the dignified way to die. That's not how Harry died.

I closed my eyes and lifted my watch up to my face. I slowly opened my eyes, dreading to see how much time I had left. My heart stopped.

19 minutes.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. The coffin felt like it was becoming smaller. Maybe it was my imagination, my weakening mind giving me these terrible feelings. I licked my white, dry lips as my lungs struggled to get the oxygen they so desperately craved. I just stared at the top of the coffin, my only thoughts of Ron. He probably had no idea that I was dying right now. That I was buried alive, struggling to breathe, with only 19 minutes to live. He was probably under those red velvet covers, half asleep without a care in the world. That or he was attempting to play my piano. I smiled at the thought, my eyes halfway closed, my lips cracked and white from lack of air.

**Ron. I love you so much. Thank you for being such a great husband. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come here. I should have listened to you. **

Suddenly, as if by magic, a golden light appeared above my face. I began to make out a transparent figure of a person lying down next to me. It was Ron. He was smiling at me. He took my pale hand in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed it, looking into my dying eyes. He put my hand down gently and moved it above my chest. I blinked. My heart began to speed up it's rhythm. Was this dying?

**I saw you in this vision about ten minutes ago. **

He lifted his arm as if he were about to hit me in the chest, and I looked at him, confusion in my eyes. He thrusted his arm downward with a rapid motion into my chest. His hand went right through my skin and into my body.

**You came and lie down next to me. You took my hand in yours and kissed it. **

An overwhelming feeling of comfort and warmth rushed through my body. It was as if he was guiding my lungs. He was helping me breathe.

**You suddenly pushed your hand through my chest, and sort of.. I don't know, it was like you were trying to help me breathe. It was like you were telling my lungs what to do. And… and it was the most comforting thing I've ever felt. I felt like someone was finally helping me. That everything was going to be okay.**

He suddenly took his hand out of my chest and nodded at me. Then as quickly as he came, he vanished leaving me with complete comfort. I felt like I was going to be okay. I lay there thinking about it for a few minutes, just staring at the top of the coffin. I didn't feel as afraid as I did before. Don't get me wrong, I was still scared as hell. At least my chest felt the slightest bit better.

**Thank you for your help. I really needed it. I'm sorry, I can't keep my head up. I need to lay it down. Hope that doesn't bother you, my body's just not working anymore.**

I looked at my watch. Fear once again tightened its grip on me as I looked at how much time I had left.

10 minutes.

**I'm sorry if my calls were disturbing your sleep. I just really needed help. I still do, but I've given up on it. You haven't answered any of my calls, Ginny hung up on me while I was begging her to come help me, and dad didn't believe me. I'm probably just going to close my eyes and try to put myself to sleep.**

I lay down, trying to stay calm. Breathing was becoming so difficult that I had to physically arch my back off the floor of the coffin to get a tiny amount of air into my dying lungs.

**Whoa. I'm really dizzy.**

5 minutes.

**I'm sorry, I have to stop talking, I can't- I can't breathe. **_That was the last thing I said in my message._

4 minutes. My weak arm dropped the phone next to my knee. I was getting no air at all. My gasps for air began to turn into desperate coughs.

That's when the phone started to vibrate.


	5. A Light

Under

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

I thought I had imagined it. It was my mind playing tricks on me. I turned my head with great difficulty and looked at where I had thrown the phone. It was vibrating loudly and lighting up. For a few seconds, I just stared at it. Torn between believing that it was actually vibrating, or ignoring it and letting suffocation put me to eternal sleep. I figured, what's the harm if it's not real?

With every remaining amount of strength in me, I lifted my upper body and reached the cell phone. I fell back down onto my back with a thud, desperately gagging for air.

I took a chance and pressed the green talk button.

"Hllo?" My voice had become so hoarse from lack of air that I couldn't even talk. My heart gave a flutter of relief when I heard my husband's panicked voice erupt through the phone.

"HERMIONE! Thank God… Thank God…"

"I ndded t hear you one more time. Thnk you for clling."

I could hear him sobbing through the phone. "Don't say that, Hermione. We're coming for you. We know where you are! We're coming to get you! It's going to be okay!" My halfway unconscious eyes opened wide, then immediately drooped back to their original position.

"Your cming fr me?"

"Yes, sweetheart, yes we're coming for you. We've found where you're buried, Hermione. Can you hear us?" I was silent. I listened for any sign that I wasn't alone. I could barely hear the sounds of panicking men, and a car door slam.

"Hermione? HERMIONE?"

"I cn hear you. Ron please hrry, thrs no air." I barely uttered through my dying lips. I let out several hoarse coughs. My vision was going in and out and I could barely hear him.

"I know, sweet girl, I know. It's going to be okay. Can you hear the shovels?" I listened closely, but all I could hear was the sound of my desperately thumping heart trying to pump blood that would soon seize to move through my veins.

"I-I can't hear. My heart- I jst wnna sleep." I could feel myself about to fall asleep when I heard his panicked voice echo through the phone.

"HERMIONE NO! PLEASE STAY WITH ME! Don't go to sleep, sweetheart, please!" He paused for a moment. "I'll ask you questions to keep you awake, okay honey?"

"Mkay." I managed to utter. There was literally no air. It was as if I were floating through space. My chest began to cramp, feeling as though my internal organs were shriveling up inside me.

I heard him take a shaky breath. "Hermione, when did we get married?" I struggled to smile softly at the thought, my eyes halfway open and my white lips curled into a small smile.

"Julyfrst." My words were slurring together from the inability to think clearly.

"Yes! That's right! Why didn't we have a June wedding like you wanted?" I could tell he was trying to keep his voice calm. He was failing miserably though. His voice was shaking with unreleased sobs, but he tried to keep his voice even for my sake.

My head began to pound, my brain becoming frustrated with me for not breathing. I heard him take a deep breath that had fear positively dripping from it. "H-Hermione?"

I willed myself to answer his question. "You'rafraid of junebugs, soyou wntedtohave itinJuly toavoidthem." I could practically hear him smiling at the memory.

"Yes, very good sweetheart." I heard a few men screaming through the phone…. But I also heard them above me. "HERMIONE! WE'VE FOUND THE COFFIN! CAN YOU HEAR US TAPPING ON THE TOP?" Sure enough, a loud banging noise filled my dying ears and filled me with hope. I was going to be okay.

"Y-yes." Suddenly, bright light filled the entire coffin, causing me to close my eyes in shock, like you do when a camera flashes. I immediately panicked, afraid that I was dead. Suddenly several strong arms gently lifted me out of the coffin. I knew it. I had died.

"Hermione, sweetheart, y-you're gonna be fine. You're gonna be ok-k-kay. I'm so so-o-sorry." I could hear my sweet husband whispering into my dying ears.

I felt myself being lifted into a small bed in what appeared to be an ambulance. I felt someone gently lift my head and wrap some kind of oxygen mask around my nose and mouth. I looked up and saw Ron sitting next to me, crying harder than I've ever seen him cry before. Not really realizing what I was doing, I reached my cold hand out and grabbed his hand. I placed it on my stomach so that he could feel me breathing. I held his hand there and said in a voice so quiet, only he could have possibly heard me, "Thank you."

In that moment, I think we both realized that I was going to be okay. Slowly but surely, oxygen filled my craving body. I closed my eyes, willing myself to believe what seemed hopeless 30 seconds ago. I was alive.


	6. A Message

Under

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I just went back to school on Tuesday and I've been super busy :( Well heres the next chapter! Thanks for all the love! This chapter's from Ron's POV. **

They honestly couldn't do anything for her but send her home with an oxygen tank. Stupid muggles. Honestly, they could've at least given her xrays or actually tried to take care of her. She nearly suffocated, for Christ sakes.

She had fallen asleep the minute she put my hand on her stomach. It was as if she felt like she was finally able to relax after an hour of complete misery. It was as if she was exhausted. She had been fighting so hard to live. I've never been more proud of anybody in my life.

Before I could leave, they handed me this dirty device. They said it was a cell phone and that she had recorded video on it. I had no idea what he was talking about. For all I knew, he could have been handing me a bomb or something. I took it hesitantly and walked out of the ambulance. I clutched her sleeping form tightly and prepared for the horrible feeling of apparition, hoping it wouldn't affect her too much.

"Hold on tight, Hermione." I clutched her even tighter and felt her shift against me, about to wake up. "Close your eyes, we're apparating." Soon the feeling of being squeezed through time and space enveloped our bodies. I kept hold of her and landed expertly on the ground. As an auror, I apparated on a daily basis, so landing was no longer a problem for me.

"Mione, you okay?" I asked her tiny form.

"Yes, I'm fine." I opened the front door of my childhood home to be greeted by my deeply concerned mother.

With tears in her voice, she said to Hermione. "Thank God you're alive. Thank God… Thank God…" She took Hermione's face in her hands and kissed her sloppily on the cheek. "I love you so much. I was so scared! We were all so afraid!" Hermione shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Not all of you." Mum's face dropped at her words. She put a hand to her heart and reached out to Hermione.

"What- What do you mean, sweet girl?" She tried to keep her voice even, but was failing miserably. Hermione looked at her in complete awe and hurt. I don't think anybody knew what was going on.

"Arthur? Ginny?" Hermione's voice was cracking with unshed tears. My heart was breaking as I saw her so upset. I shook my head. I turned to George, who had just stepped into the living room.

"George, do you think you could take Hermione upstairs?" He nodded and took her from me.

She scoffed. "I can walk by myself, thank you." There's the Hermione we all know and love, I thought with a smile. Still a bit dizzy, she took a step and immediately swayed, causing everyone in the room to step forward, ready to catch her.

George took her arm and smiled at her. "Just let me help you up the steps." She nodded and they disappeared up the stairs.

I immediately looked at mum with confusion written on my face. "What'd you suppose she meant by 'not all of you?" She shook her head, the same amount of confusion written on her face.

"I-I have no idea, Ron. Maybe she's sort of delusional from the lack of air?" I shook my head.

"No, she'd be okay right now, it's been about an hour since we got her out." Mum looked at my shirt pocket and gestured to it.

"What's that in your pocket?" She asked, curiosity dripping from her voice. I looked and pulled it out. Maybe this could answer why Hermione was acting so strange. It was the cell phone.

"I know what that is!" Mum exclaimed, taking it from me. "She could've recorded something on it!" I just looked over her shoulder in awe as she turned it on and looked through its videos, as if she had had one of these things before. There was one video. It was a thirty minute long video.

I looked at my mother, curiosity getting the better of both of us. She pulled up a chair and told me to sit. With shaking fingers, she pressed play. We were both completely unaware of what we were about to see. I felt sick as I realized what it was we were watching. It was Hermione's last message to us. Tears stung my eyes as I saw how scared she was. How upset she was. I wanted to crawl into the cell phone and give her a hug.

Her soft voice filled our ears as they came out of the tiny speakers of the phone. "My name is Hermione Weasley." She took a quivering breath. "I'm 29 years old. My husband-" She paused for a second and swallowed roughly, a small sob escaping her cracked lips. My heart broke as I saw tears in her eyes. "My husband's name is Ronald Weasley." Even after 6 years of being married to her, my heart still fluttered when she said my name.

"We live on 423, Angelwood Drive, just outside of London." My brow furrowed in confusion. That wasn't our address. We lived on 424 Eaglewind Drive. Hermione was never one to forget things like that. She knew our address like she knew her name. Why would she suddenly not remember it?

She suppressed a sob and continued. "Just please make sure this gets to him. I'd really appreciate it." George walked in at that moment and looked at us. We both had tears in our eyes, my mother sobbing openly.

"She's asleep. I gave her a dreamless sleep potion. I figured she'd probably have nightmares about it, so I took care of it. Whatcha watching?" I shook my head and turned back to the small device. Hermione had started to talk again.

"I'm not sure why they did this to me, but I'm 90% sure I didn't deserve it." Tears pouring out of her eyes, she suppressed a sob and continued. "I've been buried alive about 10 feet underground. I now have 45 minutes of air left. I'm going to die here because nobody believes me when I tell them where I am. Not even Arthur believes me." I think all of our hearts broke simultaneously at that moment.

It was at that second that my father walked into the room, followed by Ginny, who was helping somebody I thought I'd never see again. Somebody I knew to be dead.

Harry Potter.


End file.
